


After Hours

by Chelsea072498



Category: RPF - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 18 and over only, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Jensen and Y/N have a little fun after hours....





	After Hours

**After Hours**

 

He tried not to stare, but every time she bent over, Jensen Ackles was treated to an incredible view of his bartender’s ass. At one point she turned and saw him staring. She smiled and went back to waiting on the customers crowded around the bar.

Hours later, he was the only one left. She stopped in front of him. “It’s closing time.”

Jensen smiled. “I can wait.”

Y/N raised a brow. “Since when do you stay this late?”

He finished his glass of whiskey and shrugged. “I’m single. I have nothing waiting for me at home. Maybe I just want to make sure my bartender gets out of here before four in the morning.”

Y/N walked around the bar. “I’ve already closed my till, other than moving chairs and mopping, everything is done.”

Jensen knew that. “Y/N, let’s cut the shit.” He turned his chair around and stared at her as she started putting the chairs on tables. “I’ve been staying later every night.”

“I’ve noticed. Tonight’s the first night you’ve stayed until closing.” Y/N bit her lip. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No.” Jensen stood up and walked to her. “Y/N, how long have you worked here?”

Y/N thought about it. “Six, maybe seven months.” She noticed he was standing closer to her. “Jensen?”

“You can slap me if you want to, but I have to do this.” He looked down at her and slowly moved his lips to hers. Y/N felt her body moving toward him. He broke the kiss and smiled. “I had a feeling you wouldn’t object.”

“I should. You’re my boss. You own the bar.” Y/N looked into his beautiful green eyes as he pushed a piece of hair from her eyes. “I don’t want things to be awkward, or others to think….”

“It’s none of their business.” He kissed her again. Her hands went to his shoulder and then moved to his neck. Jensen’s hands moved around her body to cup the luscious ass he thought about all night. He lifted her and Y/N wrapped her legs around his body.

He moved back to the bar and sat her on the side. He pulled his tee shirt over his head as her hands moved to touch his chest. “Y/N, I want you, but you have to be sure….”

“I am.” She pulled her tank top over her head, exposing a black lace bra. Jensen licked his lips at the sight of her cleavage on display just for him. “I shouldn’t want you, but I do.”

“Why shouldn’t you?” Jensen asked as his hands touched her waist and moved up to cup her breasts.

“You’re you. I’m just...me.”

Jensen’s lips were on her neck and slowly moving down. He stopped and looked into her eyes. “You’re pretty damn incredible. I knew that the minute you walked in here.”

“I just don’t want you to regret this later.” She whispered.

“Not fucking likely.” Jensen smiled. “I may regret not making a move before tonight.”

He kissed her and things quickly progressed. Jensen unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, lifting her from the bar to help her slide them down. He moaned at the sight of her in black lace. “Woman, you’re going to kill me.”

“Not my intention, I promise.” She leaned forward and kissed his neck, moving her lips toward his ear. He moaned and she smiled. “You like that.”

“I like your lips.” Jensen discarded his own pants, along with his saxx. “Your lips would look particularly pretty sucking my dick.”

“I don’t know about that, but I’ve thought about doing a lot since the day we met.” She pulled him closer. “Get up here and lay down.”

Jensen hopped on the counter and laid back. One leg dangled over the side as Y/N moved down his body. Her tongue teased as her hand wrapped around him. He knew this was worth waiting for. She finally covered his cock with her mouth, working him over and over until he was begging.

“Damn it, this is….damn.” His fingers tangled in her hair as she took him all the way down. She repeated the action two, three, four times before he closed his eyes and called out her name. She continued to work him with her hands as she removed her mouth long enough to say, “I want to taste you.”

When her mouth moved back to his throbbing member and he was sure that no one would ever be able to make him feel this good in this way again. He called out her name and soon spilled his seed down her throat. Y/N didn’t stop though. Jensen eventually had to pull her away, regretfully.

“That was fucking amazing.”

Y/N moved up his body. “I kind of enjoyed that.”

“Did you?” Jensen asked. “You’re something else.”

She kissed his chest. “Am I?” She sat up and jumped behind the counter. “Mind if I open some whiskey?”

Jensen rolled on his side and smiled. “Go for it.”

She was still wearing her skimpy panties and bra. Jensen slowly sat up and then moved behind the counter with her. He walked behind her and moved her hair to kiss her neck.

“Jen?”

“Did you think that was it? Oh, Darlin’, that was just the beginning.” His hands moved to her breasts and she arched her back, moaning as he squeezed. “It wasn’t the beginning I was planning.”

“Oh,” She took a shot of the whiskey and then poured one for him. He noticed her hands were shaking and smiled. “What were you thinking?” She asked as she slowly turned around.

He downed his shot and set the glass down before responding by kissing her. His hands moved to her panties and tore them.

“Hey!” She tried to look mad but laughed at his face.

“I’ll buy you a new pair.” He winked as he lowered himself to his knees. She gently ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her thighs and gently nudged her knees apart. Y/N felt his tongue teasing her folds and pushed herself forward, slightly, silently begging him to stop teasing.

Jensen planned to tease her. He planned to drag this out as long as he could, give her as much pleasure as he could until he was ready for her again. She smelled sweet and as soon as his tongue touched her, he realized she tasted even sweeter. With one finger slowly moving inside her, he licked, sucked, and felt her body giving in.

“Damn you,” She was leaning against the counter, her head thrown back. “Jensen!”

He moved faster, now two fingers fucking her. Her body shook as the orgasm took over. Y/N waited for him to stop, but Jensen kept going. She was whimpering, her body threatening to give out, as her next release came quickly.

“Fuck!” She screamed.

Jensen chuckled. “Oh, that’s on the list too.”

Y/N laughed. “You’re killing me.”

“We’re even. At least Heaven is looking pretty damn good.” He stroked himself. “You look so fucking hot.” He pulled her close to him. “So fucking ready.”

“Stop teasing and fuck me.”

She gasped as he lifted her. Her pussy lined with his cock perfectly and she sank all the way down on him.

“Shit, Darlin’! You feel so good!” He moved her against the wall and fucked into her, each time bringing a louder scream from her lips.

“Jensen!” She screamed his name. “Oh God! I’m going to...”

“Do it,” He encouraged. “Cum all over my cock so you can ride me. I want to see you bounce on me.”

Y/N held onto him as he thrust faster. She came harder than she ever had before. She was breathing heavy as he lowered them both to the floor. “I think you’ve spoiled me for other men, Jensen.”

“Good thing I’m the only man you’ll be with from now on.” Jensen was sitting, still buried deep inside her. He pulled the straps of her bra down her arms and moved the fabric enough just to expose her breasts. Her arms moved around his neck as she put her feet flat on the floor lifted herself and slowly rode him. They kissed and his hands moved to her ass. She picked up the pace and soon, he fell back, leaning against a wall, as Y/N rode him.

His hands caressed her breasts and he moved his lips to cover one, then the other. He teased her nipples until he was on the edge. Y/N whispered. “Cum, Jensen. It’s your turn.”

He turned all of his focus on her face. He heard the sweet, sexy sounds she made when her next orgasm started. He felt her juices cover him again and could no longer hold back. He exploded, hard, holding her close to him as their lips met, both spent from their after hours playtime.

“Y/N,” Jensen put his forehead to hers. “That was...”

She nodded, her body still shaking. “Unexpected. Hot. Messy.” She laughed. “God, that was fucking hot.”

“You know,” he smiled at her. “I do live upstairs.”

“Yeah?” She bit her lip.

“How about a shower and maybe another round?” He asked. “I’ll throw breakfast in there.”

Y/N licked her lips. “I doubt we’ll make it through the shower….”

Jensen laughed. “I doubt we will, but you won’t hear me complaining.”


End file.
